1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a stiffener capable of avoiding a fire.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization and security requirement of electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,199 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metal shell. The insulative housing has a flat plate-shaped fitting portion projecting from a body portion to fit to a mating connector. The fitting portion has first and second main surfaces that are opposite to each other and a pair of side surfaces connecting between the main surfaces. Each contact has a contacting portion disposed on the first main surface. The fitting portion is provided with a metal cover portion. The metal cover portion extends along a periphery of the fitting portion to cover the second main surface and the pair of side surfaces. However, the stiffener of prior art is usually made of metal sheet with a good conductivity to ensure enough intensity. It is easy to cause a fire or electric shock because of the matal plate's conduct when the electrical connector is mated with the mating connector. Moreover, the stiffener is placed close to the contacts for miniaturization so that there is an odds-on chance to produce a fire between the stiffener and the contacts, even contributes to damage to the connector or applicance.
An electrical connector having a matal plate capable of avoiding a fire is desired.